Fire and Rain
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: Who knew forever could be so short...


_Alright so here's a oneshot for yall! It was inspired by one of Tiffany7898's stories, idk how but it was really random. I would also like to point out that one of the paragraphs was written by Writers's Fantasy(I added a few changed)! I loved it so much it was just soo perf.I'll leave a little star by the paragraph that I stole from her story. Thanks love!_

_Please fav/review!_

* * *

"One more, I promise."

Trunks rolled his blue eyes as the bright flashed from the camera went off once again. Why did mothers felt the need to take fifty million pictures. Three or four was good enough, but spending twenty minutes talking a picture was annoying. "Mother, we're going to miss our reservation." The twenty years old whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that my baby boy has been in a relationship for two whole years!" The woman wailed as she continued to take the pictures, making Trunks more agitated.

"Surprising isn't it?" Marron giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head gently on his chest. "Trunks use to be the biggest player at school."

Trunks smiled as he looked into her blue eyes, it was true. He had a new girlfriend ever other week, and sometimes every other day. His only goal with a girl was to get in her pants. The girls knew his intentions but ignored them, he was Trunks Briefs after all, famous, good looking, and filthy rich. And even if he didn't shower them with gifts, the fame and attention was good enough.

Back then, Trunks and Marron were just best friends. Girls didn't like her because he was always nice to her and they would always hang out with each other. Even though they both denied liking each other, everyone knew that they secretly had feelings for each other.

He could honestly say he loved this girl more than life. Not only was she his lover but his best friend. Unlike the others, he didn't like Marron just for her looks,he fell for her personality: genuinely kind, smart, classy, and hard working.

"But then you two fell in love during Winter Formal and lived happily ever after!" Bra interrupted as she ran into the living room heading towards Marron. There was a huge grin on her face as she embraced the taller girl in her arms, squeezing the breath out of her.

Marron laughed as the fourteen year old blunette greeted her with a hug. Bra was the little sister Marron never had. Even before she and Trunks started dating, they had a sisterly relationship. The two would go shopping, talk about boys, and do sisterly things with each other. "Hey B."

"When are you and Trunks going to get married." Bra asked.

Trunks immediately blushed a dark red. "When we're ready Bra..."

"Well get ready soon because I want to be an aunt." Bra teased.

"Anyways, love, we should get going ." Trunks said, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers.

"Right, we don't want to keep the hungry saiyan from his food." Marron chuckled.

"Trust me it's not the food I'm hungry for." Trunks smirked.

"Can I get one last picture sweetie, I promise to be quick." Bulma pleaded.

"Yes." Marron answered quickly before he boyfriend could reject. The heir glared at her as he pulled her closer. "Love ya Trunks."

"Love you too Marron." Trunks replied, leaning for a kiss.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when they arrived at the fancy Italian restaurant. Trunks had made sure they got the best seats in the house. It was a booth on the third floor, decorated with beautiful roses and it had the perfect view of downtown West City.

As they waited for their food to arrive they chatted about their past together. From their first kiss to their silly arguments.

"Here is your order you two love birds." Giggled the middle aged woman. She didn't know them but she could tell, that they were madly in love. "One plate of spaghetti. "

"Just like Lady and the Tramp." Marron giggled, grabbing her fork. "Thank you."

"Oh, thank you." Trunks said, with his mouth already full.

The waitress giggled before walking off, leaving the two alone.

"Pig." Marron mumbled as she began to it.

The two pretty much ate in silence, when they did talk it was usually Marron telling him so to slow down or Trunks asking is she going to eat that.

"I can't believe I'm almost done with my senior year." Marron said happily.

Trunks benched loudly before replying. "It's about time you graduated, college life is getting kinda boring without my girl."

Marron smiled and giggled.

"So you gotta date for Prom yet?" Trunks asked, smirking slightly. He knew they were going together, but he was going to make her ask him just like she made him ask.

"Yea, his name is Tyler." Marron responded.

"Oh... I guess I might have to kill someone." He remarked.

"Oh Trunks." Marron laughed.

"I'm waiting..."

"Fine, Trunks, will you do me the honors of going to Prom?" The blonde asked.

Trunks gasped as his eyes lit up. "Really! Omg! I have to call Becky and tell her everything."

"Can you ever be serious?" Marron asked, slightly laughing.

"Actually I can." The purple haired man responded.

"Sure, you're just as childish as you were when you were twelve." Marron retorted.

"Oh really." He said, giving her him signature smirk. As soon as the words left his mouth he got on one knee and pulled out a black box from his pants pocket. He couldn't help but laugh at her face: she looked so shocked and confused. "Bet you didn't see this coming."

"W-what are you doing?"" Marron breathed out. A million questions ran through her mind. Was this really happening? Was he pranking her? Was she ready?

He opened the black box revealing the large diamond ring. "Marron, you are the most important person in my life. There isn't anyone I would rather be with. You're my everything and I love you from Namek and back. I know you're still in high school, but I want you to be my wife, whether it be now or five yea-"

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" She screamed as the tears flowed down her face.

Trunks smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and rose to his feet. Marron didn't wait a second to shower him with affection. They kissed passionately as the employees and costumers clapped and cheered for them.

"Love ya Trunks." Marron said after they parted the kiss.

"Love you too Marron." Trunks said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

The happy couple exited the restaurant hand in hand. They could both honestly say this was the best day of their life. Marron couldn't wait to get home to tell her parents. She knew they'd be worried at first, but it wouldn't take long for then to warm up to the idea. As for Trunks, well Bra and Bulma would bounce off the walls.

"Can we get married on the beach in the Bahamas?" Marron asked sweetly.

"Of course love, anything you want." Trunks answered.

"In July, late July." Marron added.

"You sure, we don't have to rush." He told her.

"Trunks, I want to be with you, the sooner the better." She replied. "Also can we have five kids?"

"Five!" Trunks exclaimed. "That's a lot of kids."

"I know, I love big families, we can start after you graduate." Marron responded. "Three boys, two girls."

"Names?"

"Maven, Tate, Logan, Mia, and Valley." Marron said quickly.

"Something tells me that you've planned everything out." Trunks chuckled as they approached the car. He opened the passenger side for her before going over to the driver's side.

"I've been planning out our life together ever since we started dating." Marron informed.

"Creepy." Trunks said as buckled his seat belt. He started the car and drove out the parking space.

"Though, I wasn't expecting us to get engaged this soon. Like how many eighteen year olds get engaged?" Marron asked, buckling up as well.

"One." He answered.

"Really who?" Marron asked a bit shocked. Usually all eighteen year olds were worried about is partying and getting the hell out of high school.

"You dummy." Trunks answered.

"Other than me you jerk." She chuckled.

"Love you too Marron."

"Love you more."

...They thought nothing could go wrong at that moment, everything was perfect. One minutes they're saying I love and the next a truck slams into the passenger side.

* * *

(*) Did you learn to breathe yet? To inhale and to hear your heartbeat rattle; Have you felt that yet? If so then good. But...have you felt true pain; not pain you feel when you fall off your bike or stub your toe. It's like you're numb and you can't feel anything but hurt. You're lost in your mind and you don't know what to do. You scream for help but no one can help you.

The best day of my life turned into the worst. I lost you that day to a drunk truck driver, he was sentence to 2 and half years in prison. You're dead and he's only put away for 2 and a half years!

Today was your funeral and I swear I cried harder than your mother. I couldn't look at you in your casket, it was hard enough knowing you were dead, I couldn't see you like that.

I miss your blue eyes, your bright smile, the smell of your hair, your kisses and hugs, your laughing, your complaining. I miss the cuddling and the fighting. I miss movie night and morning cartoons. Why couldn't it be me you were so young, and your future was so bright.

If I could bring you back, I would in a heart beat. Your family misses you, I miss you. We were suppose to get married, have a family, and grow old together. Why'd you have to go.


End file.
